double date?
by nid10
Summary: warning: -lots of typos -lack of grammer -bad english -some word aren't suitable for the children this is aoi x ago! really love them!and also bit of furuichi x hilda and yeah...this is my first fanfic so...i hope you enjoy note: i'm not owning the character:D
1. Chapter 1

"Would you come to amusement park with me?"

"E-Eh? [Is he asking me on a date? A REAL DATE? Just the two of us? In the amusement park? Holding HANDS? Ukh...what should i wear? No.. Aoi don't trust him so much...but..]" Aoi start to imagine thing and blushing like she always do when she meet oga.

"...with baby beel and furuichi? Oh and hilda said she wanted to come too" aoi is now back to the real world.

"Ukh...But why you asking me to come? i um... thought that hilda, furuichi and beel-chan is enough"

"Yap, at first i thought that too, but baby beel is really annoying lately"

"Ba! bu!" baby beel punch oga face happily.

"and i remember that when you hold him, he'll calm down. So i decided to ask you to come to calm him down when he get really annoying" [oga you bastard! But...are you making excuse so you can ask me on date? Oh what i am thinking? it's oga anyway]

"...ukh... So that..."

"Huh? What do you think i'll ask you to come for?"

"No-nothing..."

"Ok! So saturday at 10.00 am! We'll meet at the train station"

"O-ok"

On the other side, nene and chiaki heard the conversation..

"Chiaki! Oga asking nee-san a date! He used the baby as an excuse..We must follow them! Don't get caught by them! okay chiaki? You heard oga right? Saturday at 10.00 am at the train station, so we must arrive on train station at least at 09.00. Got it?"

"Cute."

"CHIAKI!"

As soon as aoi's come to her home, she then start to searching for her cloth that she is going to wear on a "date" with oga on saturday. Even thought she know the reason why she was invited, she just consider that to a "date"

"WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?"  
Aoi throw all her cloth all over the place. She then try so many (many-many-many) cloth

"Ah this will be perfect!" She wear a short brown pants and a blue t-shirt, then she wear a baby blue jacket. She then tied her hair to a pony tail

Suddenly her grandfather came to Aoi's room. "My-my what a mess... Ah! You really remind me of your mother, when she's about your ages"

"Re-really?"

"Yes, she really beautiful like you do"

"*blushing* th-thank you otto-san"

"Now... Who is the lucky man who take you out on date?"

"OTTO-SAN! Is not like a date! it's just... *blushing*"

"Hahaha...you really look like your mother"

"..."

Aoi's then go to bed, and hoping that tomorrow will be already saturday.

After a long wait for aoi it's Finally saturday!  
Aoi's is very nerves about the "date" but she manage to get over her nerves. Aoi's arrived at the train station at 09.50 so she wait for the other to come.

On the other side, Nene and chiaki already arrived at 09.00 they then hide themselves from aoi, and waiting for aoi's to come, as soon as aoi arrive they start to spying on her. They wear a black cloth and a sun glasses so no one will notice them. Although the cloth make them look really suspicious.

"Oi, chiaki... Look at nee-san she really look nerves"

"Cute."

About 20 minutes after aoi's waiting, oga, hilda and baby beel come.

Oga wear a jeans jacket and a white t-shirt, and he wear a black pants. And on his back there's baby beel un-cloth like usually, but still look cute. Aoi's think that oga look really cool on those cloth so she start to blushing.

Aoi then glare at hilda with hate and then she look at hilda cloth, she doesn't wear her usual cloth. Hilda wear a pink dress with a purple cardigan, she has to admits that hilda look really pretty with that cloth. Aoi then compare hilda cloth with her, and Aoi felt lose to hilda.

"Oi!" oga said to greet aoi

"Dabu!" adn baby beel greet aoi with a smile

"H-hai!" Aoi reply nevesly

"Wow, You're early!" Said oga

"Haha yes, so where is furuichi?"

"Probably late, by the way...you look..." Oga pause his sentence

[What? is he going to say that i'm pretty? Or beautiful? Or...W-w-what should i do?] Aoi start to blushing

"...Like a girl"

"Ha?"

"Yeah you look like a girl, unlike at school you look very manly"

"WHAT? OGA YOU BAKA! I AM A GIRL!"

[...Although i don't know is that's a complement or not, But at least oga notice me then...] Aoi start to blushing again, making her face as red as a steam crab

"Hey...are you okay?" Said oga to aoi.

"i-i'm okay"

5 minutes later. The last person to wait, finally arrived.

"HEY! Oga, baby beel, Hilda-chan, and... QUEEN?!"

"Furuichi you are late" said oga to furuichi

"Huh! I'm sure you just arrived here to right?"

"Baka"

"By the way QUEEN! HILDA-CHAN! You two look really pretty! And queen, what are you doing here? You want to go on a date with me right? You too hilda?" Furuichi said to hilda and aoi with a perv face. So aoi just punch furuichi away from her

Seeing furuichi is punch by aoi, making baby beel really happy

"Dabu!gah!"

"Hmph!" Said hilda and aoi

"Now... Since everyone is here, lets go to the amusement park!" Said oga.

"dabu!"

As soon as the train arrived, they get on the train.

Chiaki and nene follow them from behind to the train.  
"Come on chiaki! We dont want to lose them right?"

"Right"

-in the train-  
The train is really full today, because is saturday and there are many couple going for a holiday. Most of them are couples. there's no empty seat left. The last two seat is taken by furuichi he take them all for hilda/aoi and him. Aoi didn't want to seat there, so hilda is (force to) sit on the seat next to furuichi. Using that moment, Furuichi flirt with hilda. With an (un)cool face and a (un)sweet voice, he tried to impress hilda, but hilda didn't give a damn about it. So there's only oga(and baby beel) and aoi left. the two(three, with baby beel) of them must standing.

Aoi stare at the couple in front of her, and she start to imagine that oga and her is on they're position.

[Oh my, look at those couple, if only oga and i like that. oh what am i thinking? But...if i think again this is like a...double date?! Furuichi and hilda! And me and oga! Me with oga(and baby beel)? Double date!] Just imagine that thing making Aoi start to blushing again.

"Oi, are you okay? you look really red like a steam crab? Are you having a fever?" Oga's voice make her back to the reality

"i-i'm okay"

"You sure?"  
Oga touch aoi's forehead to make sure that she's ok. as soon as oga hand touch aoi's forehead it's making her even red.

"I-I TOLD YOU I'M OKAY!" Aoi rise her voice and slap oga's hand out of her forehead.

"sh...no need to shout"

"Dabu?"

"Hmph..."

Chiaki and nene still spying on them, they look really suspicious with the cloth that they wearing.  
"Look at oga chiaki! What the hell he think he's doing to nee-san! Who do he think he is? Touching nee-san forehead like that"

Chiaki just watch aoi's and oga's little fight with blush in her cheek and said: "Cute."

The train now stop in the station, and a lot of people get on the train, making the train even crowded. Oga and aoi are push by peoples that just get on the train, making they're body really close at each other. Aoi tried to push her body away from oga, but the more people get on the train, the more they will push their body even closer and closer, making their body finally touch. Aoi can feel oga's body touching with hers. And so does her body touch his. She found it really embarrassing, and she begin to turning red.

On the other hand, furuichi making he's move with hilda, he push his body closer to her. So his hand will touch hers but hilda push furuichi away from her really fast. Furuichi now is away from hilda. But he closer with oga and aoi now, and he can watch them now.  
"What the hell? OGA?" Furuichi really shock with the scene that he watching now.

"Chiaki! We can't see them, with all these people here! What if...Oh no nee-san!"

[...HELP!] Aoi's start to turning red even more, her heart is beating fast than she can ever be, she can even hear her own heart beat, and she hope that oga didn't realize her unusual heart beat. At this point she want to let go of his body, but she can't (because of the crowded place) and her body doesn't want to.  
But as soon as she push even closer to him, her red embarrassing face now turn to a cute blush on her cheek that symbolize the feel of comfortable and a kinda shy face. Her heart beat now is began to normal again, and maybe even slower than her usual heart beat. even in the crowded place, she begin to feel really save with him, the warmth of his body really making her comfortable.

Without realizing anything, Aoi look at oga's face, and she swore that she look a blush on his face.

[Is he just blushing? Or maybe is just my imagination? But...]

don't know why but she felt kinda happy about it. once the crowded place getting a bit loose, nene and chiaki can see what happened to these couple.

"Nee-san..." said nene

Aoi want to push herself away from oga now, because the place is a bit loose now but it's look like oga didn't want to let go. Aoi's can feel that oga want to push his body even closer to her, But then oga push himself away from her.

Without realizing it, aoi make a little cute smile on her face.

Furuichi who watch them can hold himself and shouted, the peoples on train now look at them "OGA? WHAT DID YOU DO TO QUEEN?you okay my queen?" Furuichi shouted to oga then making a (un)handsome face to aoi.

"Huh? I didn't do anything"

"You just push your body against her!"

"Oh that.."

["Oh that"?what the heck did he think i am?] The sparks fly now is no longer exist. *crack*

"...this train kinda crowded right?"

"But you can't use that moment to stole a chance!"

"Huh?"

"Ok now we switch place! You with hilda i'm with queen!"

"Wha...?"

"You now arrived at the last station, please check you're belonging before you leave. Thank you"

"Oh we're here! C'mon!" Said oga

"OGA!"


	2. Chapter 2

-amusement park-  
"Wow! This place is huge!" Said oga  
"What do want we ride first?"  
"Da! Da!" baby beel point at the little kids ride, it's a Mr. Rice ride. (or what it called, i forgot :b)

"Huh? Is not a man ride baby beel!"  
"Dah dah dah!" baby beel punch oga's face forcing him to ride that ride with him.  
"Ow! Stop it okay-okay"  
(next scene I pick from the original anime:p)  
"Dah! Dah! Dabu!" baby beel ride happily. oga is on the back of the mr. Rice.

Aoi, furuichi and hilda just watch them ride that "stuff" and waiting for the ride to stop.

"Ukh.. This is lame. Nee...hilda-chan, queen"  
"Huh?" Both of them answer  
"What do you say if we get some popcorn or something?"  
"Um..i'm good" said aoi, cause she's not really hungry right now  
"What is popcorn?" Hilda ask with a cute innocent face making furuichi imagine perv thing  
"Um..popcorn is...ok just come with me! Furuichi pull hilda's hand"  
"W-wait! But my master(bochama!)"  
"He'll save with oga!"

Now left oga and aoi (and baby beel) again.  
Aoi just watch them happily and that's making her already forget about what happened in the train this morning.

"So...i guess i never tell the complete story, about how i get baby beel"

aoi just smile happily and ready to listen to his story.

"Once upon a time there's a handsome and kind prince..." Oga stop

"Ukh...this is actually the part that you will said "skip this" or "this is unimportant" or something like that..." Oga stop again

"Wha...why you just smiling like that? Um.. Yeah well technically i'm just pick up baby beel from the river where the old man suddenly split himself into two and baby beel is inside the man..." Oga found himself just tongue tie..

Then aoi start to laughing.. And oga don't know why, but he just laughing and scratching his back of his head.

meanwhile...

Chiaki and Nene manage to spy on oga and aoi, without them realizing it.

"LOOK AT THEM CHIAKI! Oga probably put something on nee-san so she'll stick with him!"

"Cute..."

"CHIAKI!"

*hilda and furuichi*

"This is good! What it is call again?" said hilda to furuichi while she eating the popcorn  
"It's a popcorn my princess" furuichi answer with (un)cool face. Seeing that face hilda just punch furuichi  
"Owch..."

"Hmph"

"Nee...hilda-chan"

"What?!"

"What do you say if we ride that?" Furuichi point at Ferris wheel. he absolutely want to take a chance if he and hilda ride that ferris wheel, furuichi start to imagine perv thing that he can do with hilda at the ferris wheel. like...you-know-what

"But...my master is still with oga"

"No need to worry, C'mon!"

"Um..ok...but that's look boring... How about we ride that? Hilda points at the rollercoster

"Huh?" Furuichi look a bit scared, but he try to look cool "For you i'll do anything my princess"

"Ukh..."

*back to oga and aoi*

Finally the ride is stop and baby beel look happy and satisfied.  
"So what are we going to ride next?oi, by the way where is furuichi and hilda?"

"They said, they want to buy a popcorn, but i dont know they're haven't come back here yet"

"Yahh...yosh! Let's get moving!"

"What? But what about hilda and furuichi?"

"Meh..they'll find us later"

"O-okay..."

[So it's just the two of us...so this is date? A DATE! I KNEW IT! THIS IS A DATE! HE JUST USING BEEL-CHAN!]

"So what are you want to ride?" Said oga

"H-hai!" Aoi answer surprisely "i-i mean, since we bring beel-chan we can't ride an extreme ride"

"Oh yeah..you are right..."

"S-so how about we ride a carousel?"

"Huh? Yeah but ok..."

"Chiaki! Now is only nee-san and oga (and baby beel) left! He can do anything with nee-san now! We should keep an eye on them"

Oga and aoi and baby beel only ride a kids rides then for 2 hours. But they actually have so much fun.

"Men...we should ride an extreme ride now.."

"But beel-chan..."

"Yeah, let's find furuichi now.."

"Ok"

"kunieda?"

"yeah?"

"can you hold baby beel? he look like he want you to hold him and he get really annoying now..please calm him down"

"ah...ok"

as soon as baby beel in aoi's hand, he then fall a sleep

"WHAT? HE'S SLEEPING? I KNEW IT YOU SHOULD BE HIS MOTHER!"

"WHAT? OGA YOU BAKA!" aoi start to blushing again.

After that (cute) fight they begin to search for furuichi and hilda.

"Chiaki! What are you doing? Why you buy that cotton candy? Do you remember what purpose we came here? But i guess this candy look tasty" nene then eat the cotton candy

"hm..this is good!" said nene

"Nene-chan.."

"Yes chiaki?" nene answer chiaki with mouth full of cotton candy

"Where's oga and nee-san?"

"AH! WE'RE LOST THEM!"

Back to oga and aoi  
"Ne...o-oga"

"Ha?"

"W-why we search them now? Why not earli..."

"There's furuichi and hilda! Oi!"

In a line on rollercoster ride, they found hilda and furuichi. Furuichi look really dizzy and his face is turn really green.

"OGA! nice timing! I have to go to the bathroom. C'mon Oga!" Said furuichi, then furuichi left the line.

"W-wait" but furuichi pull oga's hand to come with him

There's hilda and aoi left (and baby beel)...

"So...what are you three doing while me and furuichi away?" Said hilda.

"N-nothing, we just ride some kids ride, since we hold beel-chan...and we eat cotton candy...and..." Aoi start to blushing..she just realize that this is turning like a real date.

"what's cotton candy?"

"Huh? You don't know? I'll buy you some later"

"You are a nice girl kunieda, i see. No wonder oga..."

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Please call me aoi, So what you two doing when me, oga and beel-chan away?"

"Oh we just ride this thing that called rollercoster about 10 times"

"Heh? 10 TIMES? No wonder furuichi become really green"

"Did i do too much?"

"Haha...no it's worth for a perv like him"

They both start to laugh. then they smile at each other, she found hilda is actually really nice person.  
"So...um hilda-chan"  
"Yes?"  
"...um do you l-like...o-oga?"

"OI!" Oga and furuichi came back, furuichi still look green and he close his mouth with his hand and seems he's gonna throw up, but he still try to look cool in front of the girls.

"Hilda-chan maybe we should take a break first..." Said furuichi.

"um...Maybe you are right"

"By the way..." Said oga

"We only ride a kids ride here, since baby beel with us we can't ride an extreme ride and we want to ride an extreme ride. right kunieda?"

"h-hai!"

so here's your turn to hold baby beel okay hilda?"

"Well okay..."

Aoi and oga took the line for the rollercoster ride that hilda and furuichi took earlier.

And now there's oga and aoi (again) but this time, it's just the two of them, no baby beel. Just oga and aoi. Alone.

[This time...we...we completely alone? I...i'm too nerves...] Aoi face turn red again

"Oi..why are you so red? are you scare to ride this rollercoster?"

"N-no!"

"Good then"

after a long wait, finally aoi and oga is in the rollercoster.

Once they get on the rollercoster Aoi feels a bit scare. suddenly she felt something warm warp her hand.

"D-don't worry...i-i'm here" said oga nervesly with a little blush on his cheek.

She can't believe what just happened to her, oga? Nerves? what the hell is going on here?!

"O-ok" aoi then reply him with a really red face.

As soon as the rollercoster move, aoi squeze oga's hand harder. Like really hard.

*crack* oga's hand feels like already cracking  
"O-ow"

"Ah i'm so sorry!"

"D-don't worry" oga felt like his hand now broken, because aoi squeze them (really-really-really hard). And if his hand is a live maybe they will be scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" aoi screaming like a little girl who her candy is being stolen and oga is also screaming not because of the rollercoster, but because his hand is feels like broken.

"There she is chiaki! You heard that voice right? It's so typical of nee-san, let's go there"

"ok" chiaki replay quietly

after the ride oga stare at aoi.

"o-oga?"

oga face now look like he want to laugh  
"What so funny?!"  
"Hahaha...It's just...you screaming like a girl hahahah"  
"Excuse me?! But i am a girl!" Aoi's face become red again.

Here's come the couple fight again.


	3. Chapter 3

Oga and aoi ride another extreme ride and they doesn't realize that it's already 5pm

"Ah that was fun" said oga  
"Yeah! We should do this more of-" aoi pause[what the heck did i said to him?] *blushing*

"Yeah!" Said oga  
"Eh?"  
"What? It's fun thou..."  
"...yeah" aoi smile at oga  
"Why are you smiling like that?"  
"Ukh no reason"  
"Well let's find furuichi and the other now"  
"Yeah"

"Hey Chiaki"  
"Yes?"  
"I think we should let them be alone now, i don't know nee-san look... happy, but...i think we have to still make sure that oga take a good care of nee-san"  
"Ok"

"Oh there's furuichi, hilda and baby beel! Hurry up kunieda!"

Without realizing it oga accidently pull aoi's hand. once again aoi feels the warmth of oga's hand. She just smiling and look at her hand is being hold by oga's while they're running through the crowd.

"OI! hilda! Furuichi! Baby beel"

"Oh...hi- OGAAA WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HOLDING QUEEN HAND? OGA YOU'RE A PERV, FUCK YOU!"

"NO WE'RE NOT HOLDING HA-" Said aoi. she try to let go of her hand but oga won't let that happen he then hold aoi's hand even more.

"O-oga?"Said aoi with a blush

"Yes, i'm holding kunieda hand, so what?" He said it with a straight face but serious and that kind of face making furuichi scare, he don't know why. That's the face that furuichi never look before from oga.

"O-OGA?!" Aoi start to panicking and become red, she move her hand, until they can let go of their hand.

"C'mon we better get going it's getting late" said oga while he looking at the sun

"...r-right" said furuichi still confuse about what happened with oga

"Hey wait..." Hilda suddenly open her mouth "...furuichi you said you want to ride that right?" She point at the ferries wheel "so how about we ride it now?"

"DA!DA!" Baby beel who still in hilda's hand looks happy about it.

"Looks like bochama want to ride that too"

"Dabu!"

"Just the two of us? Yes...yes...yes...YES OKAY LETS GET GOING HILDA-CHAN" he grab hilda hand with baby beel still in her hand, while they were running furuichi start to imagine perv thing (like he always do) about him and hilda [oh..she want to ride that with me? Yes! That's mean she have a feeling for me! This is my chance! Hilda-chan~ um but there's still queen and oga, i can't do anything if oga and queen is there, if there's only beel-chan, it might be okay, but them? Oh! but if queen is with me and hilda-chan too...] Then he start to bleeding through he's nose. [But i think hilda-chan is already enough, beside she have a bigger boobs! (Lol)...i have to do something to get rid of that demon (oga) so i'll have a chance!]

Meanwhile, Oga and aoi just follow them from behind, just the two of them, like a couple! not a single word come from their mouth, just a silence. not an awkward silence, just a silence that making you feel warmth and comfortable, no word can describe this moment. They just enjoy the silence.

Now they are in the line waiting for their turn to take the ride.

[Now how can i get rid of them?] Said furuichi in his head

Oga and aoi get in to the ferries wheel first, and when furuichi and hilda want to get in to the ferries wheel, suddenly the man (i mean the man who keep the ferries wheel! Sorry for my english! You know what i mean right?) Close the door, left the two of them 'trap' in the ferries wheel. Alone. Baby beel still in hilda, so that's mean they completely alone. again.

"Sorry sir, this ride is only for two people"

"Heh? OH PERFECT! THANK YOU SIR" Said furuichi with a smile, then he hold the man hand, making the man disgust and get his hand off.

"Waiiitt! We... We can't do that..we ride so many ride together, but this ride is-like the most romantic ride...and we're not like a coupl- " Said aoi with red face [what the heck did i said? but riding this ride with oga...wait- maybe this is my chance to confess to him! I totaly forget when we alone..]

"Well look like we have a new couple today" said the man, then he take off his hat.

"Wait...TOJO? What are you doing here?!" Said aoi

"For part time-job again? How many jobs do you have?" Oga finally open his mouth

"Yeah! Hey why do you ask? What your problem, punk?! WANNA FIGHT?"

"BRING ON!"

"Oga.. Don't do that here! we're holding the line oga!" said aoi while she grab oga sleeve

"Yeah..you're right..well untill next time tojo! I'll beat you real good"

"Heh! Better prepare yourself oga!"  
Then the ferries wheel is moving, and took aoi and oga up.

"Next!" Said tojo

"Is it okay if we ride this with 3 people?" said hilda, she actually dont want to ride this with furuichi.

"Yeah it's okay, this ride can ride by max 6 person actually"

"WHAT? But..that...oga...queen...but- it's okay as long as i can ride this with you, right hilda-chan~"

"meh, i'm just making that off, beside if it only ride by 2 person the ferries wheel will be unstable, so i just hope something interesting will happen"

"Yeah whatever... Let's get in hilda-chan~~ oh and beel-chan too"

"DABU!"

In the other side...  
"Nene"

"Yes chiaki?"

"Oga and nee-san riding that" she point at the ferries wheel

"THEY WHAT? We better catch on them unless something gonna happen! C'mon chiaki"

They running to the ferries wheel, and then they cut the line.

"Excuse me! We have an emergency here!" Said nene

They don't bother it even when a lot of peoples are complaining, until there's a guy who standing in front of them blocking they way.

"Hey no cutting! Oh you two are kunieda followers, right?"

"Tojo?! Tojo please we have an emergency here!

"You mean kunieda and oga? Oh i bet there's something interesting will happen"

~~~

Hi so um soo...I AM REALLY HAPPY FOR THE REVIEW! :* THANKS FOR ALL SUPPORT GUYS! REALLY HAPPY! I'm crying right now :') *sob* (like i really am crying) and um:| so i wrote this fanfic, and i saw oga in the anime...and i was thinking is a guy like him will do this thing? :\ ha! who knows! and so sorry this chapter come out a little bit short from the other

StrikeFreedom15 1/3/13 . chapter 2

it's a nice fic i hope you continue update ok...hope you update soon..  
P.S  
i really like oga when he blush...in anime he never think like that...he only think about fight..

AnimCookies 1/3/13 . chapter 2

Its CUTE, CUTE, CUTE! I really love oga x aoi ;333. Btw, please update! XD

AW THANK YOU YOU TWO! :)


	4. Chapter 4-ending

Ps: in chapter 3 i type it "ferries wheel" and when i search it, it's actually ferris wheel! So sorry guys! I'll fix them later

"Oh so you two want to watch what will happen to that two?"

"Hell yeah! She's our leader! We won't let anything happen to her! Especialy when she's with oga tatsumi!"

"Ha! That punk will take good care of kunieda" his eyes shifting on the ferris wheel that aoi and oga ride.

"...You think?"

"C'mon get in, you holding the line"

"T-thanks tojo" said nene

The ferris wheel start to moving now. And now back to oga and aoi  
[C'mon aoi you can confess now to oga, is now or never...c'mon..c'mon]

"O-oga"

"Yes?"

"Um...i...w-was wondering...um...do you...h-have...someone you like?" [Gah!]

"Yeah" said oga with a straight face

Aoi in the other hand is now as red as a roses, she's very very nerves [is it me?...or...it's hilda-chan? But...i think he have a feeling for me for some reason...]

"So...w-who is s-she?...hey what's going on?"

When The ferris wheel almost reach the top, it's become unstable and start to moving back and forth, aoi can handle the movement and she stay in her seat, but oga he fall in front of aoi's face. Now their face is really-really close from each other, like there's only 5 cm between them. She can hear oga's breath very well, that's making her very nerves. Oga hand is on the glass behind aoi. And aoi hand is on oga chest to keep the distant between them, she can feel his heartbeat pooping from his shirt. His heartbeat is faster than his normal beat. So does her heartbeat, it's beating faster than oga's. They heartbeat are racing fast, and they making a symphony, a symphony of heartbeat.

She can't move a single muscle, she want to punch oga, but her body just don't want to move. Her eyes is lock by oga's black eyes.  
Aoi start to blushing, so does oga.

Meanwhile  
"Hilda-chan~" said furuichi ready to making move with hilda

"Shut up furuichi! You don't want to miss this moment, aren't you?"

"What moment you mean?"

"That!" She staring at oga and aoi ferris wheel.

Furuichi look at their wheel, and very shock.  
"WHAT THE HELL? THEY ALMOST KISS!"

"Shh...you will ruin this moment!"

Baby beel look at oga and aoi ferris wheel and look happy.

"DABU! (I approve those two!)" Then he cross his arm, and move his head up and down.

"Wh- hilda-chan why do you like this kind of thing?"

"It's almost like a love drama that i watching on tv, but it's live! Furuichi do you have something to record"

"WHAT? What the hell is going on here?"

"Shut up, just give me something"

furuichi take his cell phone and give it to hilda "how is this working?"

"Hss..just push this button and that's, it will record a video"

"Oh right.."

nene and chiaki look at what happen to oga and aoi

"WHAT? What the hell is they doing?! N-"

Nene just about to scream, but chiaki hand close her mouth

"Shut up" said chiaki

"Wh-chiaki?!"

Then chiaki and nene ferris wheel start to move

"What's going on?" Said nene

"Just try to stable this thing. And keep an eye on them, look closely what will happen! Don't miss every second of it" said chiaki

Chiaki absolutely acting weird, nene never look chiaki as weird as this. But there's no time to think of this.

"...right"

Back to oga and aoi  
Finally the movement of the ferris wheel is stop and become stable again.

Oga start to move his body, but instead of push himself away from aoi, he just pull himself even closer to aoi. Aoi hand now can't handle the distance between them. Their lips now only have 1 cm distance. Almost touching. Oga start to close his eyes, his cheek become red and so does aoi. They can't resist the magnet now, and they finally kiss.

Now they are on top of the wheel with a beautiful landscape of sunset behind them. The panorama making the moment become really perfect for them. They really enjoy the moment, it happen really fast, but the time feels like slowdown, everything goes in slow motion.

Aoi never thought that her first kiss is being stole by the same guy as the guy who stole her heart for the first time. He is oga tatsumi. And she hope this guy is for the last.

On the other hand, Hilda still record the moment with furuichi cell phone. her cheek is turning red. Then she try to cover baby-beel eyes. He's still a baby thou, even thou he'll become a demon king later.

"Hey furuichi" said hilda

"Yes?"

"What it feels like?"

"What?"

"Kissing"

"You wanna try it?" Said furuichi with a pervy smile

Hilda just punch furuichi away from her. Hilda stop the record and watch it all over again.

Oga pull himself away from aoi, he slowly open his eyes and back to his seat. He sit nervesly with a blush on he's cheek and he start to scratch the back of his head.

Aoi open her eyes too. She still look shock, then she touch her lips nervesly.

There's a long pause between them.

Finally oga open his mouth  
"...So is that answer your question?" Said oga, still scratching the back of his head, and he try to look the other way try to not have an eye contact with aoi

"y-yes"

"So um...is that a yes?" Said oga nervesly

"W-what do you mean?"

"Do you want to become my girlfriend?"

"Y-yes oga"

"Just call me tatsumi then" oga said it with a smile

"And you can call me aoi" then she reply oga's smile

There's a silence again between them.

Then Oga slowly grab aoi hand while she's looking away.

Aoi look at oga's face and start to laugh  
"Hahahhaa I can't believe it, you have a face like a death angle, but still have a love"

"I'm a human too you know"

They start to teasing at each other again and laugh at each other until the ride is over.

Oga and aoi get out from the ride, and still holding hand. Tojo who look at the scene just smiling.

Then Follow by furuichi, baby beel and hilda. and then nene and chiaki.

"Hmph, nice work oga" said tojo.

"Oga-queen...oga and queen...HAHAHAHA. WHY YOU KISSED THE QUEEN? AND WHY YOU TWO HOLDING HAND? YOU DARE TO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE I HAVE" said furuichi, he grab oga's collar ready to punch oga. He making oga let go of aoi hand.

Hilda just staring at oga and aoi with a red face. Baby beel looks want to back to his 'father' back.

"Daa! Daa!"

"Huh? Yeah so what?" Said oga with a straight face, furuichi let go of oga's collar. Then oga took baby beel from hilda hand and put baby beel on his back. After that he grab he's new girlfriend hand once again.

"Wh- do you miss me baby beel?" Said oga, Baby beel just punch oga head.

"Dabu! Dabu!"

"Stop it baby beel!" They really look like a father and son now. Plus aoi, they really look like a happy family now

Suddenly nene appear and she poke aoi's shoulder  
"Nee-san"  
"NENE? CHIAKI?WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? And why you dress up like that?!" Said aoi shock

"We saw everything nee-san" chiaki and nene look at aoi's hand is now holding with oga's

"I-I-I-It's not w-what it's l-look like...w-we're j-j-just" her face turning red again

"Nee-san...no need to explain, we told you we saw everything, so...good luck with him...and oga, take care of nee-san, if you ever hurt her, you will messing with us!"

"H-hey!" Said aoi

"I will" said oga

"O-oga?" said aoi

"What? You're my girlfriend now, so i'll take care of you. A queen need a king right?"

"W-w-w-what"

Hilda still staring at those two with a blush in her cheek

"Hey, hilda-chan are you ok?" Said furuichi

"Y-yes, let's get going now it's getting dark said hilda"

-in the train-  
They now in their way home now, chiaki and nene join with them and they don't need to sneek on them again. The train is a bit loose than when they get here. So they all get a seat.

Oga and aoi sit next to each other. And Baby beel is being hold by aoi now. He's sleeping now, and he look happy but tired.

Suddenly oga felt something in his shoulder, it's aoi head, she's sleeping too.

"She must be tired" said oga

Oga touch and caress aoi's dark soft hair slowly making the girl smile a bit in her sleep and feel comfortable. Seeing that face make oga smiling. In all the way home oga just caress her and watch her sleep with baby beel in her arm.

The other staring at them jealously. When oga looking at them, they all just look away or pretending to do something important. Oga didn't really give a fuck about it, and just enjoy the moment with her girlfriend.

And Hilda's still staring at those love bird with a smile and a red cheek.

"Now you arrive at the Z station, please check you're belonging before you leave, thank you"

Aoi yawn a bit, making a cute sleepy face

"hoam,, are we there yet?"

"Oh we have just arrived, i was just about to wake you up" said oga

"Oh is that it? C'mon than" aoi hold oga hand with baby beel still on her arm sleeping comfortably, then they get out from the train.

The other just follow them from behind.

"That.. Bastard oga, have a girlfriend before i do" furuichi just talk to himself and cursing his best friend

And chiaki was like "cute"

And nene was like "nee-san...nee-san...nee-san and oga..."

Hilda? Still staring at oga and aoi

It's already 06.30 pm, they decided to go home now. Nene, chiaki, and furuichi already home.

Now it's just 4 of them, when they in oga's home aoi give baby beel back to oga. Then she let go of oga's hand

"Thank you for today oga, hilda-chan, and beel-chan too, i really had fun, i'm going home now" she bow her head down

When aoi is about to turn back suddenly oga grab her hand  
"W-wait.." Then he give baby beel to hilda.  
"Let me take you home now aoi"  
"Oh..no thanks, i can get home by myself, beside you should be with beel-chan now"  
"It's okay, beside your friends told me to take care of you"  
"O-okay then"

Hilda get into oga's house, she go to oga's room and then she put baby beel in oga's bed.

oga and aoi now arrive at aoi's house

"Well... Thanks to take me home tatsumi"  
Aoi just about to let go of her hand, but oga won't let go of her hand, like he don't want to lose her. He want to keep her for him. Only for him.

Aoi lean a kiss on oga's cheek "We will meet again later at school"

"yeah you're right"

"Bye, tatsumi"

"...bye, aoi"  
They slowly let their hand go

Aoi take the stairs on the way to her home, she take a peek before she get into her house, oga still there, staring at her. She wave her hand to him. Oga finally leave and go to his house.

Aoi stare at her ceiling, recall everything she have been through today. everything. especially Oga. How they lips are touching, how the symphony of heartbeat going, how she hear he's breath, and how he hold her hand. She remember it too well. This is almost like a dream to her. And if this is really are a dream, she didn't wanna wake up.

When oga get home, hilda is standing in front of oga's bedroom.

"What do you want?"

"What it feels like?"

"What?"

"Kissing"

"WHAT?"

-The end-

Extra:  
On monday the new couple walk to their school together. when they are arrived at the class, everyone staring at them with a red face.

"W-what?" Said aoi.

Aoi look at the projector on her class there's a video play on it on the board

"What the hell is this video? W-w-wait...is this"

It's the video of oga and aoi from the other day

"Where did you get this video?! TURN IT OFF!" Said aoi with embarrassing face

"I took it" said hilda

"What? Why hilda?!"

"I find it interesting to watch" said hilda calmly

"SO HOW IT FEELS LIKE?" The Goodnight guy shirokawa ask them.

"W-what?" Aoi said suspiciously

"Kissing" all the boys start teasing on them

"What?oga! Say something" said aoi panic

"So what it feels like oga?" Said shirokawa

"S-shut up!" said aoi

"I'm asking oga not you kunieda"

"It's feels...good" Oga finally open his mouth

"O-OGA! DON'T SAY THAT" said aoi with red face

"So You want me to say what?"

"J-Just Find a better answer!" Said aoi with red face

They start to fight again and baby beel was like  
"DA BU?"

~~~~  
Hi! So i'm finally finish it! YEY! So happy! and thank you for all your support! :D and the review oh my god i'm crying again. and btw not a really nice ending thou :b haha

and next time i'll make hunterxhunter fanfic! :) bye guys!


End file.
